A Question - Hunkai
by ohmichele
Summary: Jongin paling benci ditanya-tanya. hunkai/sekai FF. crack pair. married life. mpreg. oneshoot.


A Question

Author : Oh Michele

Cast : Kai,Sehun,dll.

Pair : Hunkai/Sekai

Rate : M (buat bahasanya aja)

Warning : yaoi,married life,mpreg,cerita geje,abal,banyak typo, dll.

Hallo saya kembali dengan cerita hunkai. Masih betah mempermainkan hidup dua orang ini hehe. Sebenernya yang ini pengen dibuat ada NCnya sih tapi sepertinya saya belum mampu membuat NC ._. heheheeh. Ini FF oneshoot kedua saya, semoga bisa menghibur deh.

HAPPY READING ^^ AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin merasa terpojok. Dia sedang berada di kediaman keluarga Sehun untuk sebuah acara keluarga. Namanya juga acara keluarga, pasti banyak sekali saudara Sehun dari dalam dan luar negeri. Walaupun sudah 2 tahun dia mengikuti acara rutin ini tapi tetap saja dia merasa tak nyaman.

Bukannya dia tak bisa beradaptasi dengan orang banyak. Dia senang kalau suasananya ramai. Apalagi banyak anak kecil disini. Tapi yang tidak dia senang itu…

"Hai Jongin? Kau istri Sehun kan?"

"Ne. Annyeong Bibi."

Jongin membungkuk sopan. Ingin memberikan kesan baik pada keluarga suaminya.

"Wah akhirnya kalian menikah juga."

"Ne."

"Lalu kapan kalian akan punya anak?"

Dan ini lah yang paling Jongin tidak suka. Pertanyaan dari saudara-saudara Sehun. Itu membuatnya jengkel kadang.

Sekarang bertanya soal anak? Huh padahal dia baru menikah seminggu yang lalu. Apa saudara-saudara Sehun tak sadar kalau terkadang Jongin menganggap pertanyaan mereka sebagai beban. Beban yang harus segera ia penuhi agar tak ada pertanyaan lagi. Jongin itu bisa dibilang polos dan mudah terbawa suasana. Dia selalu memikirkan kata-kata orang.

Seperti tahun lalu saat Sehun dan Jongin masih berpacaran. Pertanyaan mereka semua sama saja intinya.

"Kapan kalian menikah?" pertanyaan itu membuat Jongin tak nyaman sama sekali.

Sekarang? Mereka bertanya kapan Jongin dan Sehun punya anak. Astaga bahkan dua orang itu belum memikirkan sampai kesana.

"Hey Jongin. Kok melamun?"

Kali ini Yixing, saudara Sehun dari China mendekatinya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa." Jongin agak lemas.

"Astaga kau ini pengantin baru malah lemas begini. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong kapan kalian mau punya anak?"

Dan dengan pertanyaan itu Jongin langsung pergi tiba-tiba. Membuat Yixing bingung. Ah Yixing kau datang disaat yang kurang tepat.

"Hey! Jongin! Mau kemana?"

"Mengambil minum!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja ia dibawa masuk ke ruang tamu oleh saudara-saudara Sehun. Padahal acara barbeque sedang berlangsung di halaman belakang. Tapi Jongin pasrah saja. Dia bisa apa dengan posisi satu lawan empat ini?

"Untuk apa membawaku kemari hyung, gege?"

Jongin didudukkan di kursi. Sementara yang lain berjongkok di bawah.

"Hehehe hey pengantin baru, bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah melakukan 'itu'?" Kali ini Kyungsoo, kakak ipar Sehun tertawa aneh.

Jongin tidak mengerti. Dia agak takut pada tawa Kyungsoo. "Melakukan apa?"

"itu itu itu." Sekarang Xiumin yang menaik turunkan alis dengan imutnya.

Jongin masih saja tidak mengerti. Orang-orang ini membicarakan apa sebenarnya?

"Ya ampun Jongin kita yang manis ini memang masih polos. Tidak seperti kalian!" Yixing mencubit gemas pipi Jongin.

Baekhyun merasa tidak terima. "Aku polos gege!"

"Apanya yang polos?!" serentak Kyungsoo, Xiumin, dan Yixing berteriak.

Jongin makin merasa aneh berada disini. Ya memang bisa dibilang dari semua saudara Sehun, Jongin paling dekat dengan mereka. Tapi tetap saja di mata Jongin mereka itu aneh.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku mau mengambil makanan untuk Sehun. Sepertinya dia keasyikan bermain catur."

Jongin hendak pergi. Sebenarnya dia sedikit mengendap. Mumpung mereka sedang bertengkar tak jelas.

"Tunggu Jongin! Kami belum selesai!"

Baekhyun menarik Jongin untuk kembali ke kursinya.

Jongin duduk lagi dengan malas. "Ada apa sih hyung,gege?"

"Baiklah kami akan masuk pada intinya saja. Apa kau sudah melakukan sex dengan Sehun?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin serius.

Jongin membulatkan matanya. Dia yang tadinya duduk bersandar langsung duduk tegap. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Belum sempat dijawab Baekhyun bertanya lagi "Apa milik Sehun besar?"

Hah? Jongin makin melongo.

"Bodoh! Kau ini bicara apa?" Yixing memukul kepala Baekhyun.

"Eh tapi aku juga penasaran dengan milik adik iparku itu." Kyungsoo ikut berceloteh.

Xiumin mengangguk. "Benar. Dilihat dari luar saja sudah jelas kalau miliknya besar."

Astaga. Mereka ini membicarakan apa sebenarnya? Apa pantas membicarakan hal itu dengan keadaan begini? Lihat! Mereka seperti membentuk perkumpulan penggemar.

"Hyung, gege hentikan." Ucap Jongin dengan nada yang terkesan manja. Sebenarnya niatnya agar mereka luluh dan berhenti membicarakan hal itu.

"Baiklah kami berhenti. Tapi melihat gerak-gerikmu, sepertinya Sehun belum menyentuhmu ya?" Yixing berucap dan diangguki yang lain.

Dengan pertanyaan Yixing, Jongin jadi gugup. "A ehm…. Tentu saja dia sudah menyentuhku hyung,gege. Kami selalu berpelukan setiap malam, juga berciuman setiap pagi." Jongin agak canggung membicarakan hal yang bersifat pribadi ini.

Kyungsoo, Yixing, Baekhyun, Xiumin mendengus kecewa bersamaan.

"Lalu kapan kalian mau punya anak?"

Ah pertanyaan ini lagi. Wajah Jongin langsung berubah masam. Lebih dari lima orang yang bertanya hal itu hari ini. Kepalanya jadi pusing.

Melihat wajah Jongin mereka jadi kasihan.

"Ada apa? Apa Sehun tak mau melakukannya denganmu?" Xiumin merangkul Jongin. Sepertinya mereka ini salah tangkap.

"Sebenarnya Sehun tak pernah meminta melakukannya. Setelah hari pernikahan saja kami langsung kembali bekerja."

Jongin berucap biasa saja, tapi di pandangan mereka Jongin seperti sedang bersedih. Ah mereka benar-benar salah tangkap.

"Kalau begitu ini aku beri permen. Satunya untuk Sehun." Baekhyun mengeluarkan dua bungkus permen. Jongin langsung menerima saja. Dia pikir Baekhyun ini kekanakan sekali memberinya permen segala. Padahal Baekhyun sudah punya anak tapi tingkahnya masih saja seperti itu.

"Ah sayang sekali padahal aku ingin sekali mendengar cerita malam pertamamu dengan si besar itu." Kyungsoo kembali kecewa.

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Memang apa yang ingin kalian dengar?"

"Tentu saja saat dia memasukkannya!" Yixing menggebu-gebu. Ia menusukkan garpu pada cake di tangannya.

Aduh Jongin benar-benar tidak paham. "Memasukkan apa?"

Mereka menyeringai. Sepertinya menggoda anak polos dihadapannya ini boleh juga.

"Kau tau rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan!"

"Hah? Apanya?"

"Saat itu masuk ah rasanya sakit sekali seperti mau mati. Bahkan kau bisa pingsan karnanya!"

"Hah?" Jongin memasang wajah horror. Dia mulai sedikit mengerti dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Apa sesakit itu?"

"Iya rasanya-"

"Jongin?"

Tiba-tiba Sehun sudah berada di dekat pintu. Mengacaukan cerita Yixing yang masih saja menggebu-gebu.

"Yah Sehun! Kau mengganggu ceritaku!"

"Cerita apa?" Sehun mengerutkan kening.

Buru-buru Jongin berlari kearah Sehun. Niatnya juga ingin menyelamatkan diri.

"Tidak ada sayang. Ayo kita makan saja. Kau pasti sudah lapar."

Jongin mendorong Sehun dan menghilang dari pandangan empat orang tadi.

Mereka masih diam sampai Baekhyun menginterupsi. "Ah besok kita harus ke apartemen Sehun. Pasti ada cerita."

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo Yixing Xiumin dan Baekhyun tertawa bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya. Di sampingnya ada Jongin yang sedang melihat pemandangan malam. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang menarik. Jongin hanya ingin larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Ada apa? Mengapa Jonginku kelihatan murung?"

Sehun memulai pembicaraan. Dan Jongin agak tersentak mendengar suara Sehun. Dia kan sedang melamun tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jangan memikirkan ucapan orang lain."

"Hah?" Jongin memandang Sehun. Sementara yang dipandangi masih fokus menyetir.

"Aku tau orang-orang banyak bertanya padamu kapan kita akan punya anak. Karena mereka juga bertanya padaku. Aku juga heran,padahal kita baru menikah seminggu."

Sehun tertawa pelan. Satu tangannya mengelus kepala Jongin. "Jadi jawab saja kalau kita sedang sama-sama sibuk. Aku tau kau pasti memikirkannya. Mereka tidak berniat jahat, itu hanya dorongan saja. Tapi terkadang mereka sedikit berlebihan karna tak mengerti posisi kita."

Jongin tersenyum. "Ya. Aku mengerti."

Ah dia bahagia punya suami seperti Sehun. Sehun benar-benar sabar dan selalu mencoba mengerti dirinya. Perasaannya jadi lebih baik.

Jongin merogoh saku celananya. Ada dua bungkus permen yang diberikan Baekhyun tadi.

"Kau mau permen?"

Sehun melirik sekilas. Kemudian mengangguk. "Boleh. Suapi aku, aku sedang menyetir."

Jongin memakan permen yang satunya sedangkan yang lain segera ia suapkan pada Sehun. Mereka memakan permen itu sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Pening. Itu yang Jongin rasakan. Semilir angin dari jendela membuatnya merasa dingin. Ah kenapa jendela kamarnya terbuka ya? Ia merasa janggal.

Jongin merasa benar-benar aneh. Tapi matanya masih terpejam. Masih berat untuk membukanya. Ia merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Dan dia tau pasti itu tangan Sehun. Tapi ada lagi yang aneh. Ada yang mengganjal di bagian bawahnya. Tidak nyaman. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhnya. Menusuknya ke dalam.

Hah?

Menusuk?

Ke dalam?

Jongin langsung membuka matanya. Di hadapannya ada Sehun sedang tertidur. Jarak mereka dekat sekali. Jongin baru sadar kalau mereka sama-sama tak berpakaian. Ia bergerak dan sadar lagi bahwa milik Sehun ada di dalamnya.

"Astaga Sehun…."

Gerakan Jongin membuat Sehun terbangun. "Ada apa sayang?"

"Kau belum sadar juga? Apa yang sudah kita lakukan ini?"

Jongin memandang Sehun dengan pandangan horror. Merasakan kain selimut langsung menusuk kulitnya, Sehun jadi sadar. "Kita melakukannya? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau masih tidak percaya? Bahkan milikmu masih ada di dalam cepat keluarkan!"

Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya, membuat Jongin sedikit merintih.

"Wah aku tak percaya kita melakukannya." Sehun masih takjub sementara Jongin kebingungan.

"Hun, bagaimana ini….. bagaimana kalau aku….."

Sehun segera memeluk Jongin. Di usapnya punggung Jongin. "Sudah terlanjur. Mau bagaimana lagi? Lagi pula ini kan yang mereka inginkan."

Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Aku rasa ini karna permen yang kau berikan kemarin. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Baekhyun hyung." Jawab Jongin.

Sehun menghela nafas. Hah istrinya yang polos ini mudah sekali dibodohi. Apa Jongin tidak curiga sama sekali? Lain kali Sehun akan menjauhkan Jongin dari saudara-saudaranya.

"Mereka pasti sengaja."

"Ting tong ting tong…"

Suara bel menggema sampai ke kamar mereka. Ah siapa memangnya yang berkunjung pagi-pagi.

"Jongin! Sehun! Buka pintunya!" terdengar suara Xiumin dan Yixing.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. "Benarkan apa kataku." Ucap Sehun.

"Ayo cepat buka! Kami tidak sabar mendengar ceritamu Jongin!"

Dan itu suara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Jongin segera menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

"Tidak usah dibuka Sehun!"

.

.

.

.

.

1 tahun kemudian

Kali ini Jongin dengan wajah ceria berjalan menyapa saudara-saudara Sehun. Di gendongannya ada seorang bayi lelaki yang sedang tertidur. Ah dia senang sekali. Hidupnya terasa benar-benar sempurna. Dan yang pasti tidak akan ada lagi yang bertanya padanya.

Di samping Jongin ada Sehun. Dia benar-benar jadi lebih protective sekarang. Khawatir juga kalau saudara-saudaranya akan meracuni otak Jongin. Yah walaupun dia mendapat keuntungan sih.

"Jongin? Sehun?"

"Ah annyeong Bibi."

Jongin dan Sehun menunduk memberi hormat. Jongin masih dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Wah akhirnya kalian punya anak juga." Bibi itu tersenyum ramah.

Jongin mengangguk antusias. "Ne."

"Anakmu lucu sekali. Jadi kapan kalian memberikan adik untuknya?"

Jongin dan Sehun langsung membeku di tempat.

**END **


End file.
